The present invention relates to a new variety of Leucadendron salignum x discolor, hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Hawaii Magic’. ‘Hawaii Magic’ is a hybrid selection which originated from the inventor's breeding program in Kula, Hi. The genus Leucadendron is a member of the Proteaceae or Protea family which is a significant commercial class of Mediterranean plants used as cut flowering stems and ornamental container plants.
The inventor commenced his Leucadendron breeding program in 2011. The objective of the breeding program to develop small or dwarf types of Protea for the worldwide container ornamental plant market with novel foliage colors, superior growth habits for commercial cultivation and for home gardener use.
In 2012, the inventor carried out controlled pollination between an unnamed and upatented plant of Leucadendron discolor as the male parent and Leucadendron salignum ‘Red Devil’ (unpatented) as female parent. ‘Hawaii Magic’ was selected as an individual plant in 2013 for its bright yellow flowers and naturally compact and branching and secondary branching habit.
The inventor first asexually propagated ‘Hawaii Magic’ in 2013 in Kula, Hi. using semi-ripe tip cuttings. ‘Hawaii Magic’ has been found to remain stable and uniform and to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction. ‘Hawaii Magic’ has not been sold or made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing date of the instant application.